Dance with my Dad, Larten
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Darren is acting really distant and olny m rcresley can help Father/son fic


_**Dance with my father, Crepsley.**_

Mr Crepsley was wandering around camp. Darren had been acting distant lately.

The old Vampire had grown attached to the sweet boy and felt him more as a son than apprentice. Evra had see Darren looking out into the distant. He said Darren had been acting weird and never said anything. Literately! Darren hadn't spoke for 8-wait for it-_**WEEKS! **_

He didn't say anything for 8 whole weeks! Evra and the cirque were worried sick.

Darren hardly ate, bathe, work or sleep...he just stared into space.

Mr Crepsley was worried Darren was try to die of not drinking blood again.

NO! Darren like being a vampire...in a way. But Darren would not run away from his problem, maybe if he talk to him he could get something out of him.

At 1:30am Darren sat outside of camp as always and Mr soon found him.

"Good day my young pup..." Mr Crepsley smiled. Darren just sighed and laid down on the grass.

"..."

Darren looked even paler then he should been, his hair was so long it covered his eyes, which were black and pupil less.

"...Darren...everyone is worried sick and we would like you robe your bubbly, happy go lucky, sweet self...What is the matter? Why do you stay so quite? Why?"

Darren Look up at his mentor, sighed, sat up and spoke; "...it's...because I...[sigh] I miss my dad..."

Mr Crepsley look confused.

"When I was human, my dad loved to dance me around the room at Christmas and Annie too." Darren felt tears coming on. "When dad dance with me I felt like I was flying...it felt really great to dance with him and Annie. I never really thought why I loved it... I just did." Darren was crying pretty hard now. Mr Crepsley hug him. "What has made you bring back such loved memoires back?" Darren sobbed hard and yelled "WHEN...ME AND EVRA...WERE looking FOR FOOD I SAW SOME KIDS BEING SOWN BY THEIR DAD...i thought about what it was like and that's why...i thought 'they don't know how lucky they are...'" Darren had been talking trough his sobs.

Mr Crepsley hugged Darren and petted his long hair. Then! As if lighting had smack his head Larten thought of a sweet idea.

_**A week later**_

"Hey Darren! Mr cranky pants what to see you after bed time!" Called Evra as he was helping some boys set up a date for one of the men (the fat man [Rhamus two bellies] was falling in love with miss Tough Teeth}

After Darren wash up after a cool paint fight with some of the old women of the cirque, Darren headed to the graveyard.

Mr Crepsley was sitting of an old bench. "AH! There you are. I have I gift for you." Mr Crepsley stood and picked up a what looked to be an old radio.

"Mr Crepsley? What is that doing here?" Darren asked, puzzled.

Mr C, led him to a big clearing and played the radio. "Darren...i was think about what you told me and I was thinking if..."Mr Crepsley's ears were really red, "if you'd like to dance with me?" Darren still looking confused just walk over to him and hug his middled.

As they danced 'Dance with my father again played.

_**Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved  
If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again  
When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
**__**He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again  
Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me  
I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream  
**_

"Darren?" Mr Crepsley lifted Darren up and put an arm under his butt. "What?" Mr Crepsley bit his lip and looked Darren in the eyes. "Would...would you like me to be your new dad and dance with you? Any-time you would like?" Darren stared...then smiled "YEEEEEEEES!" Darren threw his arms around his neck and hugged him, they both fell over. Smiling and laugh once more Darren and Mr Crepsley dance till sun came up, happier that any one in the world

_**FIN!**_


End file.
